


Back to Back

by Aviss



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been strange, even dangerous, but Ichigo felt somehow safer with Grimmjow at his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Back

**Back to back**

Ichigo was late, again. He checked the time and picked up the pace, wondering one more time why was he even bothering to go. It wasn't as if he had nothing else to do, he did have homework and Isshin wanted some help in the clinic later.

His life was busy enough without having to entertain a psychotic Espada.

But he also knew that not going wasn't an option. Last time he had missed one of his _dates_ with Grimmjow, the psycho had just looked for Ichigo and challenged him to a fight then and there, nevermind the damage it could cause around them.

"You're late Shinigami," Grimmjow was sitting on top of a deserted building, his face the picture of impatience.

"I was held back in class because _someone_ appeared to challenge me in the middle of the lesson and the teacher thought I fell asleep," Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

Grimmjow just shrugged and jumped to the ground, landing gracefully in front of Ichigo.

"Enough talk, let's fight."

They took their stance, Ichigo grabbing Zangetsu and releasing it from the bandages that covered it, Grimmjow releasing his sword immediately. They were not fighting for their lives, but all their fights were to the death. No holding back.

They had barely taken a step when the sky opened with a ripping noise. They stopped and looked while a swarm of hollows and arrancar came out of it.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow spat annoyed at the interruption, "Didn't you Shinigami cleaned out the place after everything?"

Ichigo glared at him and turned to the new arrivals, his previous fight forgotten. "We did."

"What's that, then?"

"I don't know, but I'll have to deal with it now," he spat, every bit as angry as Grimmjow of being interrupted but not willing to admit it.

Ichigo advanced toward them; they didn't look half as powerful as the ones he had fought before, but the sheer amount of them made up for their lack of strength. It was going to be a long afternoon.

He took a deep breath, looking grim. Where the fuck were they coming from? It felt as if enemies were popping into existence out of nowhere just to annoy him. He gripped Zangetsu tighter, focusing his reiatsu and releasing his Bankai.

"I'll take half of them to warm up. Ready, Shinigami?" Grimmjow's voice called from behind and Ichigo nodded.

"Ready."

He took another step, feeling the presence of the Espada next to him. It should have been strange, even dangerous, but Ichigo felt somehow safer with Grimmjow at his back. At least when Grimmjow was there Ichigo knew he wasn't going to try to kill him. It was oddly reassuring.

They weren't good enough even for a warm up, Ichigo noticed after taking down half of his without breaking a sweat. Grimmjow wasn't looking troubled either, killing enemies with a speed that left no doubt he just wanted it over with so they could get on with their own business.

"Finished already, Shinigami?"

Ichigo delivered the last blow and turned to him, ready to resume their interrupted fight.

He didn't have the chance; Grimmjow grabbed him by the front of his coat and pulled him close, mashing their mouths together roughly.

_Right, so we'll skip that part today_, he thought releasing his grip on Zangetsu and holding onto Grimmjow with both hands, shoving his tongue unceremoniously inside the Espada's mouth.

Their clothes were removed in a flash, skin exposed to lips and teeth and tongues and fingers. Ichigo moaned when his body was crushed against Grimmjow's, lean and hard and so very hot.

A hand crept to his arse and Ichigo broke the kiss, glaring at Grimmjow. "We haven't decided who--" he trailed off in a moan when Grimmjow's mouth latched onto his neck.

"Oh, yes we have."

Ichigo wanted to protest, even if it was just on principle but it would turn into a fight and there were better things to do right now. He surrendered with a sigh. He had known since the beginning it would come to this, and he would never admit to anyone, himself included, that was the reason he always accepted the challenge.

There were some things better left unsaid.

…


End file.
